To Ireland
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Bella and Jacob leave for Ireland. Edward wants blood and revenge. What does Alice see? Why do Alice and Jasper take a mysterious vacation? Rated for some mild gore and actions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

I was packing; getting ready to kill Jacob. I didn't pack much just some gasoline and a few matches. I would have packed an axe, but I wanted to use my hands to rip him piece from piece. Alice had told me," Edward please act rational Bella must have done this for a reason maybe she is trying to save you." I wouldn't listen though. I had made up my mind. Jacob was to blame and he was hurting Bella. I was the only one who could save her and I would not let her die.

I left last night driving state from state in my Volvo trying to find Bella's or Jacob's scent. I couldn't, but I would not give up until I held my Bella in my hands once more. No matter what it took I would save her from that horrid thing. I would give my life for her, but I had to question would she truly do the same for me. I mean she had left with him. Their strength was equal could he have possibly have overpowered her. I stopped the car maybe she truly didn't want me anymore. Maybe I had hurt too deeply that our relationship couldn't work. Could it be possible that she truly wanted Jacob that she was happier this way? I need to hunt.

Jacob's POV

We were on the run again. Bella had sense Edward coming after us. I could see the fear in her eye, but I would keep my mouth shut there was no need for her to voice her fear out loud. I was glad Bella and I had good self control or we wouldn't be able to take a plane. We were going to Ireland. At least for a bit just to let Edward's trail go cold. Once we knew he wasn't hunting us anymore we head back to Canada.

I looked at Bella. Though she was a vampire she still hated flying with a passion. The stewardess had come by a couple times' now offering food, a drink, or a pillow and a blanket. I knew the look on Bella face. She just wasn't trying to be friendly she was just trying to hit on me. It made me sick to my stomach. I guess I would just have to get over it. The only thing that truly bothered me was that Bella wouldn't tell me why she had chosen Ireland.

Alice's POV

I finally had seen Bella and Jacob. The weird thing was that it had seemed Bella had purposely sent me this image. I knew what it meant though and I knew I must hide it from Edward. At least now I knew where she was and what she was up to. Poor Edward though I knew why Bella had gone about it this way it just hurt me so much to see my brother like this.

He had returned a couple days ago from his search for Bella and Jacob. When got home though he quickly went to his room and locked the door. He hasn't been out in a few days and he changes his mind so rapidly that I can't see his future. Everyone is worried especially Carlisle. I don't need the power of mind reading to know what is on his mind. It is easily written all over his face he scared Edward will try to get himself killed again.

I left and headed to the woods to ponder over Bella's cryptic message. I saw her and Jacob in Ireland. Then she disappeared though and in her place was another girl. She was pale and sparkled in the sun so it was clear she was a vampire. The girl turned briefly and I was able to see her face. She had curly, messy blonde hair, gold eyes like us, high check bones, and a stern yet loving look on her face.

The scary thing though was I realized who she looked like. It was impossible though he had no family left they had died. It's been a hundred years, but her face and his were so similar. Could she be related to Edward and they didn't know about each other. I knew what had to be done I needed to get to Ireland. I walked to the house singing row, row, row your boat in my head in ten different languages; Edward couldn't know what was going on.

I walked into the family room and called a meeting. I told them that Jasper and I were going on vacation and we were leaving tonight. Jasper tried to hide his shock. They asked where we were going I lied and told the Greenland. Jasper and I packed and quickly left to go to the airport. On the way there I told him what was happening and why I believed Bella had left.

Bella's POV

I had lied to Jacob and I felt horrible. We were on a plane to Ireland because we "were escaping Edward." The truth is though I had seen Jacob with a girl. This girl had looked so much like Edward and I needed to find her. I hated lying, but I knew it was the only way Jacob would come with me and Edward would hopefully stay away. I knew why Jacob was with this girl though she was his soul mate.

I had lied so much lately I was having trouble sorting through what was the truth and what were the lies. I knew that Alice and Jasper would meet us there soon. This part of the plan I had made sure of. They would be here in a day or so. Now all I had to do was wait and keep up the lie around Jacob. Sometimes I would leave saying I was going to a museum. I knew this way Jacob wouldn't follow me, he hated museums. When I left I would spend my time looking for this mystery girl. I hope everyone would forgive me in time. Just to make sure Edward wouldn't try to kill himself I kept a few my powers trained on him. Though he was constantly changing his mind my powers were strong and I saw through this. Luckily he wasn't thinking about doing anything rash right now….


End file.
